Three Hundred and Sixty-Five Days of Castiel
by forsimplicitiessake
Summary: Just another Destiel high school AU. The story is more of a T/M story, it will probably be rated M later down the road due to some more mature themes.
1. Meeting Dean Winchester

It was another day in calculus. Beginning of his senior year, he was already a week in. Dean stared out the rain covered window, falling asleep on his folded arms. He was a bright kid, but he couldn't be bothered with the unit circle or how one would find X if Y equaled thirty-six. He sighed and turned his attention to the teacher who was hopelessly trying to get the kids invested in today's lesson, but summer break fatigue was still thick among the seniors. It was a new teacher. He was young and looked to be invested in the class but seemed that he'd never had to deal with high schoolers before. His name was Chuck Shurley, but he prefers everyone to call him "Chuck" in attempts to get closer to his students.

Dean couldn't be more relieved when the bell finally rang. Calculus was his fifth class out of his seven-period schedule. Lunch was next, which Dean was excited for, he got to see his buds and bum it for an hour, something underclassmen didn't have the luxury of doing as they still had homeroom.

"Winchester!" Dean heard a shout as he entered the mess hall. He turned and saw Jo waving her arms. Dean smiled and headed in her direction. His buddies consisted of Jo, his childhood friend, Crowley, his former enemy, but since a couple years ago, one of his better pals, Pam, whom he met last year at a house party, and Pam's boyfriend, Ash, a computer nerd whom Dean had known forever, but didn't become friends till he started hanging out with Pam.

"Harvey!" Dean exclaimed, plopping in the seat next to Jo and bumping fists with Crowley who was currently on the phone with someone, probably a client, he was the school's drug dealer. Ash looked up from his computer and nodded in Dean's direction before returning to his whatever he did on his computer.

"Ugh, only the first week in and I'm beat… I think senioritis is kicking in for me…" Jo yawned, sipping her coffee.

"Tell me about it," Dean nodded, pulling out his lunch and digging into his ham and cheese sandwich, "though," he said in between mouthfuls of food, "I think senioritis hit me back in the sixth grade". His statement won the approval of Pam whose face was firmly planted on the table.

"Any ideas on college yet?" Crowley asked, placing his phone on the table. A collective 'ugh' radiated from the group.

"Don't remind me… I don't think I'm ready to adult yet…" Jo complained, taking another swig of her coffee.

"I don't even want to go to college," Dean admitted. He already had a deal set up with father that he was going to work beside him in the garage. "But, alas, mom at least wants me to go to get an associates degree or go into a trade school for a little while".

"I don't want to think about any of that stuff yet, I just want to make it through the school year…" Pam stated, lifting her head and rubbing her temples, she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Amen to that sister," Crowley said, excusing himself as he had to take another call.

"You all right Pam?" Jo asked, pushing her coffee over to Pam who gladly accepted it and took a generous swig.

"Yeah, just haven't been getting enough sleep lately," Pam admitted, her handicapped cognitive function didn't allow her to realize her mistake.

"Ah, I see, Ash has been horny again, huh?" Dean intervened. Pam punched his shoulder and Ash fist bumped him.

"Don't you know it, man!" Ash and Dean laughed at their childish joke and the girl rolled their eyes.

Dean loved these people. This is where he belonged. Surrounded by people who were on the same wavelength as him and whom he could entrust his life with if he needed to, and he'd do the same if any one of them needed a helping hand.

The day wrapped pretty quickly after that, his last class of the day was religious studies. Dean was by no means a religious person, but he had heard that the class was an easy A and he needed an extra elective to fill his schedule. He collected his things and headed to his one true love: his '67 Chevrolet Impala. He whistled at her as he turned the corner, her black beauty coming into view.

"Hello, baby," He drawled out as he shuffled on her hood and leaned against the windshield. It was Thursday and Sam had Robotics club today, so Dean pulled out his phone and texted his brother that he was waiting outside whenever he was done. Dean figured he'd be waiting for another hour, so he took out his homework and started on it.

"Wow, look who's being diligent and actually doing their homework for once?" Dean looked up and saw his kid brother jogging toward him. Dean flipped him off and they both chucked.

"So, how's sophomore year treating you?" Dean asked as they climbed into the car.

"Just like last year, accept… more responsibility?" Sam question. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I remember sophomore year, got my first kiss." He winked and nudged Sam, who was beet red.

"Hello, boys!" Their mother called from the kitchen.

"Hello!" They called back in unison. They entered the kitchen and saw that their mother was already preparing dinner.

"The first week of school, almost done! How do you boys feel?" She asked excitedly. They both shrugged.

"Quite rubbish," Sam started in a bored tone.

"Just like the many years before this one," Dean continued nonchalantly.

"Nothing new," Sam stated, feigning sadness.

"Same essays and boring "classic" literature to be read!" Dean exclaimed dramatically, leaning up against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Oh, the horror!" They exclaimed as they dropped their book bags on the ground. Mary whacked them both with her newest issue of Cosmopolitan.

"You boys!" She huffed but couldn't help smiling at their performance. "Get cleaned up and your homework finished, dinner will be ready in a few hours." She called after them as they both clambered up the steps to their respective rooms. Dean plopped down on his bed, his eyes slowly shutting as he began to drift off.

000000000

Another Destiel fanfiction... do people even read these anymore? I don't care. I have some ideas and I figured I'd write them down. Hope y'all enjoy!


	2. Meeting Castiel- Day 1

Before Dean could realize it, he found himself back in Calculus, listening to Chuck calm the class down.

"Alright, alright maggots, listen up!" Chuck called in a faux drill sergeant tone, which got a couple chuckles and faux salutes back. "I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our newest student…" Chuck had to do a double take at the boys' name on the roster, "Castiel Novak".

Dean looked up to be greeted with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Dean felt his heart leap into his throat, jerking his head to the outside. What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?

"Why don't you sit next to Mr. Winchester?" Chuck stated, poking to Dean, who waved his hand. Castiel nodded and headed towards Dean, whose heart was currently racing. Castiel sat next to him and held his hand out. Dean just stared at his hand.

"I-I'm Castiel Novak," The boy stated nervously after a minute.

"Right!" Dean said a little too loudly, "I'm Dean Winchester," he said quieter, taking the boys hand, which was actually quite soft, and shook it. Castiel turned away from him and they didn't speak to each other for the rest of the class.

"Hey, Chestnut," Jo said as Dean plopped down next to her. Pam had her eyes glued to her laptop as did Ash, Crowley was nowhere to be seen, and Jo was dozing off.

"What a lively bunch we are today!" Dean stated, super enthusiastic. Jo groaned.

"Too much enthusiasm…" She laid her head on his shoulder. Dean and Jo had a brother-sister relationship. They tried to spark something for about a week back during their freshman year, but it didn't work out (and it was very awkward). Dean rested his head on hers and people watched. From the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel, just standing like a statue in the corner of the cafeteria. Dean didn't really look at the boy before due to his mini heart attack, but now that he saw him in full view, he saw that the boy was way too overdressed for high school: trench coat, sweater, tie, and what appeared to be dress pants.

"What a weird boy…" Dean said. Pam looked up from her laptop.

"Who?" She asked, turning and looking around. Dean pointed to Castiel.

"The boy in the trench coat," Dean stated. Pam nodded when she caught sight of him, she turned back to Dean.

"Who is he?" She asked, grabbing Jo's coffee and taking a sip. Dean shrugged.

"Some new kid, he's in my calculus class. His name is Castiel Novak." Dean rattled his brain, trying to remember the pronunciation of the boy's name.

"What kind of name is Castiel?" Pam asked herself. Dean shrugged again and stood up. They all looked at Dean as he made his way off to the boy.

"Uh, Castiel?" Dean called. Castiel's gaze jerked in the direction of who asked for him, Dean was once again greeted with the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen.

"Y-yes?" Castiel replied, his voice more gravelly than Dean expected.

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. From Calculus?" Dean couldn't get a sentence out, something about talking to this boy made his tongue go numb. Castiel nodded.

"How-how can I help you?" Castiel asked Dean, shocked by the formality the boy oozed. Dean scratched the back of his neck.

"I couldn't help but notice you here all alone, so I figured you could come and hang with me and my friends," Dean gestured to his table whose members were all staring at them. Castiel just stared at them.

"So… Yes? No?" Dean asked after a couple moments of silence, slightly weirded out. Castiel returned his piercing gaze to Dean.

"Sure-yes-yes please," He said pathetically. Dean smiled at him and Castiel's face brightened red.

"Guys, Castiel," Dean gestured to Castiel, "Castiel, this is Ash, Pam, and Jo," They all waved and said their respective hellos. Castiel just stood there awkwardly, like he was unsure if he should sit down or remain standing. Dean frowned, poor kid. Dean returned to the seat next to Jo and gestured to the seat next to him for Castiel who nodded and sat next to Dean, stiff like a board.

"Dude relax, we don't bite," Pam piped up. Castiel nervously glanced at her and nodded slightly, wringing his hands.

"R-right," He said, settling a little, "sorry, I know I'm weird, I-I just, I-I've never had anyone invite me to sit with them, let alone talk to me freely".

They all frowned at Castiel, who was looking at his twiddling thumbs.

"Right, that sucks, man," Ash said, closing his laptop, something he rarely did. "So, then, if you're gonna sit with us, we're gonna need to know a little about you," Ash smiled. Castiel looked visibly calmer.

"Ah, yes, well, my name is Castiel Novak, most call me Cas, though. I've just moved here from New York, I'm a junior, and I like reading books". Dean stared at him dumbfounded, he opened his mouth to ask Castiel a question, but Pam beat him to the punch.

"New York?" Pam looked at him excitedly, slapping her laptop shut. "You're from New York?!" Castiel jumped at her burst of excitement and looked nervously at the other members of the table.

"U-uh, ye-yeah," He smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah?" Pam mocked him, "Tell me about it! What's it like living there!" She squealed, scooting her chair closer to his.

Dean found out that once Castiel was able to become comfortable, he was a pretty interesting person and a great storyteller. He was caught up in those blue eyes, wondering how someone could possess such beauties. He acknowledged that he thought Castiel's eyes were beautiful and that he nearly had a heart attack when he first saw Castiel, but he didn't know what to about it. He figured those feelings would disappear as soon as found other people to be friends with and left Dean's bunch of goonies. Dean felt saddened by that thought, seeing Castiel leave. He watched him happily answer everyone's questions about his life and how the hell he managed to go from the city to the middle of nowhere.

"Well, my father is-" Castiel was cut off by the bell. The group, even Ash, looked disappointed when Castiel quit talking. Castiel quickly gathered his things and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he watched Castiel practically run out and looked back at his still-seated peers. They shrugged and begrudgingly put their belongings in their backpacks.

"Maybe he has the mentality that if you don't show up for class early, you've practically shown up late," Jo suggested. Dean threw on his agreement face and nodded slightly.

"Or maybe we scared him off and he wanted to get away from us as soon as possible?" Pam said, standing up and heading out. The rest of the group followed her.

"Hey, we still on for movie night at my place tomorrow?" Ash called to the parting group. They all replied with "you betcha" and went on their merry ways.

Dean showed up a little late for Religious Studies, but he saw the teacher was preoccupied with something else, so he slowly made his way to his seat at the back of the class. Dean glanced down at his phone and saw that Ash had asked in the group chat:

Ash: Horror or sci-fi?

Pam: Definitely horror, I can't stomach having to sit through another sci-fi film…

Ash: Come on, babe… Hitchhikers Guide wasn't that bad…

Jo: I'm going to have to agree with Pam this time. Sorry, Ash :(

Ash: Dean, buddy, please? Crowley?

"Ahem!" The teacher called out. The class silenced and looked up at the teacher. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Castiel was awkwardly standing next to her. "Class, this is the new student, Castiel Novak".

Dean glanced around and saw the only open spot in the class was next to him, he felt his heart racing again.

"Castiel, why don't you sit next to Mr. Winchester, there in the back," The teacher pointed to Dean, who waved at Castiel, yet again. Castiel looked like all the blood in his body rushed to his face as he slowly shuffled to sit next to Dean. He didn't make eye contact with Dean, who had been staring at him the entire time.

"A 'goodbye' would've been nice," Dean teased under his breath. Dean saw Castiel tense.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I thought you guys wanted me gone…" Castiel muttered, slowly meeting Dean's gaze. Dean playfully shoved him.

"Are you kidding me? The group loved you!" He chuckled. Castiel smiled slightly and was about to say something, but immediately stopped as the teacher began today's lesson. Dean continued to glance at Castiel every-so-often, but he was in the same position from when the lesson started.

"A little invested in today's lesson, huh?" Dean joked after the bell had rung.

"What? Oh, yeah… I, um, I like learning new things. My family is very religious, so I'm trying to broaden my knowledge of other religions and such," Castiel smiled at Dean. Dean clamped a hand over his heart, which he thought had stopped for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked cautiously, "I'm certified in CPR if it is needed".

Dean looked over at the boy, who was taking this situation a little too seriously.

"I'm fine," He chuckled, "you're just something else, Cas". Cas chuckled nervously and nodded.

"So, I've been told," They both made their way out of the classroom.


	3. Asleep Next to You- Day 2

Sam was already at the car by the time Dean and Cas showed up.

"Oh, I thought we were headed to the buses," Cas frowned. Sam looked up and saw Dean and Cas come closer. Dean noticed someone walking around the back of his baby.

"Who's that?" Dean asked as he got closer to Sam.

"Oh, my new friend, Gabriel," Sam pointed. A mousy looking boy peeked around from the back of the car. Cas stopped dead in his tracks.

"Gab?" Cas asked. Gab smiled happily back.

"You're not the only one who dad let go to school!" He proudly exclaimed. Cas ran up to Gab, whom Dean assumed was his brother, and they hugged it out.

"This is amazing, I can't believe it!" Cas said happily.

"I know, I-" Gab stopped and turned to look at the two Winchester brothers, who shared the same confused look.

"Ah, hello, I'm Gabriel, I'm Castiel's kid brother," The small boy extended his hand to Dean, who slowly grabbed it and shook it slightly.

"I'm Dean, Sammy's older brother," Dean turned to look at Cas who was fidgeting slightly. Sam took this opportunity to introduce himself as well.

"I'm Samuel, Dean's younger brother," Sam gave Cas a small smile. Cas returned the smile and extended his hand to Sam.

"I'm Castiel, nice shirt," He nodded to the World of Warcraft t-shirt Sam was wearing. Sam's face light up.

"Thanks! What side are you for? What class? Do you wanna play sometime?" Sam let his inner nerd out, Dean felt bad for Cas, as he probably didn't know what the game was and was just commenting on Sam's shirt, but to Dean's surprise, Cas' face lit up as well.

"Horde! Druid! Of course, here, let's exchange gamer tags!" Cas whipped out his phone as did Sam. Gab and Dean just stood back and watched in utter disbelief at the two boys.

"Didn't know Cas was a nerd…" Dean said in awe. Gab just stood there and nodded.

"It's almost like I'm at an exhibit, watching nature do its thing…" Gab stated. Dean returned the nod.

Cas and Sam finished nerding out and embarrassedly return their attention to their respective friends.

"Sorry, Its just I've never met anyone who plays WoW…" Cas admitted. Dean held up his hand and shook his head.

"No need to apologize, I'm glad to see you branching out," Dean gave Cas a wink and watched his face turn red.

"Well, we better leave, Sammy, I've got homework out the wazoo," Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Sam rubbed the back of his neck as well.

"Actually, I told Gab he could come over since we're in the same classes, I figured we could do our homework together," Sam looked at his brother, a hopeful look on his face. Dean nodded.

"Sounds good," He turned to Cas, "you wanna come over as well? We could work on our calculus homework together."

"S-sure!" Cas blurted out, his face reddening more, "I-I mean, sounds good". Dean laughed and began piling everyone into his car.

After a pretty uneventful drive to the Winchester house, the boys were welcomed with the smell of apple pie wafting throughout the house. Dean felt his heart flutter at the smell and his mouth began to water.

"Hello, boys!" Dean heard his mother call from the kitchen.

"Hey, mom!" Sam rushed to the kitchen, Gab trailing behind him. Dean and Cas followed as well.

"Oh my, we having a party here?" Mary joked. Gab and Cas stood awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen, while Dean and Sam helped themselves to various items in the fridge.

"Oops," Sam said with his mouth full. "Mom, this is Gabriel," Gab waved, "my friend and Castiel," Cas waved, "Dean's friend, they're over to do homework." Mary smiled at the boys.

"Welcome! I'm Mary!" She smiled warmly at the Novak boys, who seemed to calm down at the sight of her smile. "Do you plan on staying for dinner?"

"Oh, no-no! I wouldn't want to burden-" Mary cut Cas off.

"Burden? Of course not!" Mary stated. The Novak boys turned at stared at each other, eventually shrugging and nodding.

"Great, it's decided then! I hope you boys like hamburgers!" She smiled proudly. The two boys nodded and eventually were whisked away with their respective partners.

The act of leading Cas to his room made Dean slightly nervous.

"Mi casa es su casa," Dean said as he opened the door to his room. Cas entered in awe, looking at the band posters that littered the walls, the car figures, and even at Dean's unmade bed.

"It's so different from mine, my uncle would never let me leave without making my bed…" Cas said, still gazing at the bed. Dean walked up next to him.

"Your uncle?" He asked. Cas' eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah, dad is never around… so he's like a father to me… but let's not get into that…" Cas said sadly. Dean decided to not push the subject anymore and plopped down on his bed and sat up against the headboard, pulling out his calculus binder, he looked up at Cas who was just standing there, he patted the bed space next to him and chuckled as Cas awkwardly crawled on and sat in the same position as Dean.

"You can take your shoes off, you don't have to be uncomfortable," Dean said while taking off his shoes. Cas slowly did the same and began pulling out his calculus binder. The boys started their work, making no noise except for the occasional question or shuffling for comfort. Cas finished his first and elected that Dean should attempt it on his own before he would help him, so he rolled over and played on his phone.

After a couple hours of struggling, Dean wrote in the last problem and double checked his work. He grunted with approval and stretched.

"I'm finished…" He said groggily, "Cas do you wanna check answers?" He looked over to see Cas passed out. Dean's heart started racing again. He wasn't against dating guys, he just never thought about it. He was the type of person that decided love was love, and that if he fell in love with someone, be it a male or female, short or tall, he didn't care, and seeing Cas peacefully sleeping on his bed made him feel something he'd never felt before. Dean watched the boy sleep, taking in how cute he actually was, he was small framed… probably a late bloomer, very lanky and messy hair that couldn't be tamed… and those eyes… those blue brilliant eyes… Dean sighed. No matter how much he talked himself out of it in those few moments of silence with Cas sleeping next to him, he couldn't help but fall harder for the boy.

He hated it. He hated falling for the boy he only met yesterday, for the boy who probably would never like Dean back in the same way, for the boy who was just peacefully sleeping in his bed.

Dean reached for Cas' hand that was lying only a couple inches away from him, taking the small hand in his. It was still soft from the first time he touched it yesterday. Cas stirred slightly which set Dean into panic mode, he quickly let go of Cas' hand and jumped off the bed. His face burning and his heart racing. Dean decided it was best for him to leave the room, which led him to the kitchen where he saw his mother sleeping in her arms that were resting on the kitchen table. He smiled slightly and decided that brewing a pot of coffee would be good for everybody.

His mother awoke with a jolt as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I'm sorry! Coffee?" Dean asked, feeling guilty that he woke his mother up. Mary sighed and smiled.

"Don't apologize, it was just a rough day at the office today… thanks," she said as she sipped her coffee. Dean nodded and sipped his own coffee.

"Where's Castiel?" She asked, pulling out her phone and scrolling through some messages.

"Passed out on my bed," Dean stated simply. She chuckled a little.

"He must trust you a lot," She stated. Dean felt his face heat up some, he turned away from his mother and focused on his cup of coffee.

"A horrible decision on his part, if I do say so myself," Dean chuckled. Mary chuckled slightly as well and sighed as she clicked off her phone.

"Your father's gonna be home late tonight, Bobby is going to take him out drinking… probably got a huge order done at the garage today…" She said, fumbling with her coffee mug.

"Ah, it's alright, you know he's been busting his ass off the last couple days," Mary nodded and got up.

"Alright kiddo, tell your brother and friends dinner will be ready in about ten minutes…" She said, walking over to the oven and checking on the contents inside.

"Will do, you need any help?" He asked before leaving the kitchen.

"Nope, I just have to fry the burgers," She smiled at him, he returned the smile and ascended the stairs.

Dean opened the door to his bedroom and saw the Cas returned to his sitting position, looking over Dean's homework.

"Ah, Dean! I-I'm sorry, for ah, for falling as-" Dean held his hand up once again.

"Really, Cas? Stop apologizing for everything, though there is some fresh coffee downstairs if you need a pick-me-up…" Dean said, walking over to his bed and plopping down. "Did I get anything wrong?" He asked, gesturing to the homework that sat in front of Cas. Cas shook his head.

"No actually, you got more right than I did," Cas said in awe.

"Probably by mistake," Dean winked at Cas, who flinched and returned his gaze to the sheets of homework.

"Dinner will be ready soon, the bathroom is down the hall if you wanna go get cleaned up," Cas nodded and exited the room.

And then Dean did something he never thought he'd ever do in his life, he grabbed the pillow Cas was sleeping on and began snuggling it.

000000

Awww, some cute fluff in this chapter!


	4. Movie Night At Ash's- Day 3

"Glad you decided to rejoin us," Pam said to Cas as he sat down next to Dean. Cas' face flushed with red and he began fiddling with his hands.

"Uh, yeah, sor-sorry about that, I, uh, I thought you guys didn't like me all that much…" Cas admitted. Pam leaned across the table and gave Cas a light smack on the shoulder.

"Of course, we all like you, you fit in with our band of ragtags more than Dean does!" Pam laughed slightly, Jo and Ash piped in on the laughter as well, Dean wasn't amused.

"Speaking of which," Dean started, "since you are one of us now, whether you like it or not," Dean winked at Cas who began blushing, "we're having movie night at Ash's house tonight, wanna tag along?"

Cas sat there with his mouth open for a little bit.

"Uh, of-of course! Yeah, that sounds awesome!" Cas squealed slightly. Dean smiled and felt Jo lean closer to him.

"Oh my god, he's like the cutest thing I've ever seen," Jo whispered in Dean's ear. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, yeah he is," He smiled. By the time he caught himself, it was already too late. He winced as he looked over at Jo, who was smiling profusely up at him, she nudged him in the side and gave him the thumbs up.

"I knew it," was all she said as she turned to begin talking to Pam. Dean just sat there, his face probably red. Dean sighed and returned his gaze to Cas, who was currently striking up a conversation with Ash about sci-fi movies.

"Have you guys seen Crowley?" Dean asked the girls.

"Nope, apparently he has a big deal coming through today since it's Friday and all," Pam stated, "speaking of which, I have a shipment to pick up from him for tonight," She sighed.

"I heard he was going to be able to make it tonight though, except that he's bringing his girlfriend," Jo frowned. Crowley's girlfriend was Meg, who was a total bitch, but Crowley only used her for sex, and she only used him for drugs. On paper, it seemed fine, but in reality, she was the worst of the worst of the worst.

"Well, that's friggin fantastic, let's hope she's too stoned out of her mind to be too much of an issue," Pam said, punching a few keys in her laptop. Jo and Dean nodded in agreement.

00000

"So, I'm not allowed to know what house you live in?" Dean asked as Cas jumped into the passenger seat of his car.

"I mean, you can know, but not right now, I-I kind of snuck out because my uncle thinks Friday nights are too sinful for my innocent soul," Cas sighed.

"Wow," Dean said impressed, "I didn't think someone like you had it in them to do something like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas frowned. Dean laughed and shrugged.

"Nothing, nothing, but, for real, are you sure? I don't want you getting in trouble…" Dean looked over at the boy with concern. Cas returned the shrug.

"I don't think so, my brothers are off doing their own things and my uncle is usually gone during the night, and besides, you only live once, right?" Cas looked over hopeful.

00000

"Finally, I thought you guys would never turn up," Pam smiled as she pulled open the door, "everyone is already in the living room, come in!" Dean and Cas walked into the house, which already reeked of weed.

"So, the movie picks for tonight are: Nightmare on Elm Street, An American Werewolf in London, Child's Play, and Night of the Living Dead" Ash called out as Dean and Cas plopped down on one of the couches.

"An American Werewolf was pretty cheesy, if I remember correctly, I'm in a zombie mood, so let's start with Living Dead," Jo suggested. The group collectively agreed.

"You want a hit?" Crowley turned to Dean and Cas, holding out a bong for them.

"Nah, not tonight," Dean said embarrassed.

"No thanks, I'm good," Cas wriggled his nose slightly in disgust.

"Suit yourself," Crowley turned back around and began munching from the popcorn bowl that sat in front of him.

The movie started, and everyone hunkered down, Dean couldn't help but feel jealous of Pam and Ash, who was already snuggling. He looked over at Cas, who was engrossed in the movie and his bowl of popcorn. He sighed and sat there, watching Cas more than the movie.

After a couple movies had finished and the last one for the night had started playing, Dean heard the same soft snoring he heard earlier, he turned and saw Cas slumped in, what looked to be an uncomfortable position. He was once again engulfed in the beauty of watching Cas sleep.

"I'm kind of a creep", he thought to himself, chuckling slightly. He looked around and saw that Crowley and Meg were out for the count, Pam and Ash were still watching the movie, and Jo was on her phone. Dean decided on a whim, and swiftly, but carefully, grabbed Cas' head and placed it on his shoulder. Cas stirred slightly, snuggling closer into Dean. Dean felt his heart racing, he looked over at Jo, who had her eyes locked onto his.

She nodded as if to say "yeah, I definitely saw that entire scene", she gave him a thumbs up and he flipped her off. She lifted her phone and snapped a picture of them. He couldn't do anything about it, he didn't want to wake Cas, so he grumbled slightly and continued watching the movie.

00000

Small chapter, I'm sorry about that! ;-; Some fluff, next chapter will be more "eventful"!


	5. The Incident- Day 24

The course of the next month was pretty standard. Dean continued his high school career, just like everyone else around him, the senioritis was a bitch, but it was expected. Cas slowly became more acclimated to the group, telling them more things about him. That he was homeschooled for a little bit and then he wanted to go to public school, so he attended public school for a little bit in New York, but something happened and he ended up in the middle of nowhere; that his father was some famous priest who toured the world trying to spread "God's good word", that his mother was never around (Dean later found out she left Cas' father when he was just a baby) and that's why is uncle takes care of him and his five brothers and one cousin. Dean loved every word he spoke, nothing Cas said deterred him from falling even harder for the boy.

Dean didn't act upon his feelings, he didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with Cas, even though every fiber of his being longed to be with Cas, Dean couldn't bring himself to confess to Cas. Cas didn't deserve to carry a burden like that. So they remained friends, Cas continued to come over to the Winchester house every so often to do homework with Dean or to hangout, which mostly consisted of Cas running off to talk to Sam about WoW or watching Dean play the guitar. It was nice, it was something he didn't want to lose.

Cas didn't turn up at lunch one day, and he hadn't shown up to Calculus earlier, some he would never do, Cas loved learning.

"Have you guys seen Cas?" Dean jogged up to the lunch table. Jo and Pam looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, he usually shows up with you," Pam stated.

"He wasn't in calculus today…" Dean said simply, sitting down next to Jo.

"Maybe he took the day off? Family matters possibly?" Jo suggested. Dean nodded.

"Probably, but-" Dean cut himself off, "nah, you're probably right…" He paused for a moment, it wasn't a surprise that Crowley wasn't there, but "where's Ash?" Dean asked.

"Went to the bathroom, should be back at any time…" Pam said, typing a couple things into her laptop. "Speak of the devil," She nodded towards Ash, who was walking towards the table. "Hey, babe, have you seen Cas?"

"Yeah, he was in gym class with me last time I saw him," Ash recalled. Ash looked around the table and saw that Cas wasn't there. "I don't know where he turned up, though, maybe he got checked out?" Ash suggested. Dean nodded, but he still felt on edge.

"I'm gonna go walk the football field… get some fresh air…" Dean sighed, standing up.

"You want me to tag along?" Jo asked. Dean shook his head.

"Nah, I have a few things I need to sort out…" He said, trudging to the back door of the school. He breathed in the September air and began his walk to the football field.

He pulled out his phone and texted Cas:

Dean: Hey man, where are you?

His message got read instantly, but he didn't receive a message from Cas. He continued to glance at his phone as he made his way around the football field, but still no word from Cas. He sighed and made his way around the bleachers, he looked up and saw a figure slumped against the back of the bleachers. Worried filled Dean, as he saw at his feet a crumpled trench coat, he bolted over to the figure and saw Cas trying to stand up.

"Holy fuck, Cas!" Dean whimpered slightly. Cas looked like shit, his face was busted up and his clothes were torn. He leaned down to Cas, gently grabbing his face and examining the boy. Cas winced slightly at the touch of Dean. Dean didn't say another word, he scooped Cas into his arms and rushed Cas to his car.

"No-no hospital, Dean, please," Cas frowned as he saw them pull into the towns hospital lot. Dean looked down at the boy helplessly. Cas' face shown with seriousness. Dean sighed and pulled out of the lot.

"Fine, but you're coming to my house and I'm cleaning you up," Dean stated, flooring it to his house.

He carried Cas into the house, thankful that his mom wasn't home, and began the search for first aid supplies. He found them under the sink and began his work on Cas.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded, Cas looked away from him and began twiddling his hands. "Cas, Cas! Who did this to you?" He grabbed Cas' face and pulled it to face him. Cas winced, his eyes filling with tears, Dean instantly felt bad and loosened his grip slightly.

"I-I can't- I can't say, please Dean, don't worry about it, I'm fine…" Cas wheezed. Dean felt anger begin to bubble in his stomach.

"Why can't you say? Cas, Cas talk to me, you can tell me anything!" Dean pleaded. Cas shook his head, returning his gaze to his hands. Dean decided not to push the subject anymore and focused on getting Cas cleaned up. His face was littered with scratches and bruises, he torso when he took his shirt off, even more so. After the dirt and blood had been cleaned off, Dean noticed he wasn't too badly damaged, but it still angered him that someone laid their hands on his Cas.

"Why didn't you call me? Why did you answer my message? Cas, what if something worse happened to you? Don't you trust me? Aren't we friends?" Dean broke out into questions after Cas had been settled on one of the couches. Dean gave him some of his clothes to wear and made him a cup of warm tea. Cas looked sadly at his tea, but he said nothing.

Dean sighed and sat next to Cas. He acted on impulse and wrapped his arms around Cas, engulfing in a hug. Cas stiffened under Dean's embrace, Dean felt Cas' heart begin to race as did his. Cas squirmed slightly out of his grasp and set his mug down, he turned to look back at Dean, whose face was bright red.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Cas. I don't, I don't know what came over me, I'm so-" Cas cut Dean off by embracing Dean this time. Dean sat there in shock for a moment before engulfing Cas again, resting his head on top of Cas', breathing in his scent. He sighed and released Cas after a few minutes. Cas looked longingly into Dean's and did something that surprised Dean. He leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean jumped and sat there like a stiff board, Cas' eyes shot open and he began to pull away, except Dean grabbed him and pulled him back in, smashing their mouths together. Cas squeaked, and tried to push away, but eventually melted into the moment. Dean was in pure bliss, even though Cas sucked at kissing, it was everything he expected. He grabbed at Cas' hair, moaning slightly at the feeling of Cas gripping his back, for the moment, they were one, and Dean wished the moment wouldn't end.

They pulled away, breathless and disgruntled, and before Dean could say anything, Cas grabbed one of the throw pillows and threw it at Dean's face. Before Dean could register what happened, he heard Cas run up the stairs and one of the doors locking.

0000000

A/N: OOOOOOOOOO BOIIIII, SHIT'S STARTING TO HAPPEN!


	6. I Can't Believe This is Happening-Day 25

Dean wandered upstairs and saw the only door closed in the hallway was the bathroom door. Dean leaned against the bathroom door and slid down to the floor.

"Cas?" He asked. He didn't hear anything. He sighed, "Cas, I'm sorry, if that made you uncomfortable, I don't know what came over me… I just… I-I like you, Cas and…" Dean said softly. Cas didn't say anything, but he knew he was on the other side, he could feel Cas' heart beating against the door. He sighed and curled up into a ball, basking in the silence. He sat there for a while, dozing off slightly until his phone chimed.

Sam: hey bro where r u?

Dean: Had to go home early, something came up…

Sam: u think u could pick me up, plz?

Dean: Right, I'll be there in a little bit.

He stood and stretched, turning back to the bathroom and placing his palm against the door.

"Hey, Cas, I've got to go pick up Sam… I'll, ah, I'll see you later…" Dean slunked away from the bathroom door. He headed to his car and sent a text message to Cas.

Dean: Are we still friends?

00000

Sam ended up bringing Gabriel with him and they rushed up to his bedroom as soon as they got home, Mary wasn't back yet, which wasn't surprising. She was usually busy on Friday's. Dean passed the living room, gazing in and seeing Cas' untouched mug of tea. He sighed and walked upstairs, seeing that the bathroom door was open now, he guessed Cas had one of his brothers pick him up. He shuffled to his bedroom and saw Cas sitting on the floor and the foot of his bed. Cas didn't move. He didn't look over at Dean, he didn't even stiffen when Dean opened the door. He just sat there staring at Dean's wall. His nose was a little swollen, his bruises were still developing, and he had tear marks streaming down his face, but in the light of Dean's bedroom, he looked like a carefully crafted painting. Dean wanted to snap a photo of him so bad, but he felt that that would only worsen the situation at hand. Dean walked over to Cas and sat next to him, staring at the wall as well.

Dean had so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to ask, but he felt that the silence between them spoke more words than he could. It was comforting, a little awkward, but he was just relieved that Cas didn't run away. After what felt like a few hours, Cas let his head fall and rest on Dean's shoulder. Dean jumped slightly and turned to look at Cas, who was still staring at the wall.

"I didn't let them go down without a fight," Cas commented after a while. Dean looked at him confused. Cas smirked slightly. "If you think I look bad, you should see them…" Cas said.

"Are you going to tell me who it was, or am I going to have to guess and see who looks like beef jerky?" Dean joked. Cas laughed lightly but didn't say anything else. Dean was still furious, and he still wanted to beat whoever they were to a pulp, but he believed Cas when he said that he didn't go down without fighting back. Dean had gotten in a few brawls before, once was when some guy was peer pressuring Jo at a party, another was when some pricks were picking on Sam back in middle school. He glanced down at Cas' hands, they were scabbed over at the knuckles and slightly bruised.

"Cas…" Dean turned to him, "this silence is killing me…" Dean trailed off, Cas turned and gazed into his eyes. Dean's dull green eyes were no match for Cas' piercing blue ones. Cas started shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry, Dean. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, I didn't want it this way…" Cas started, "I wanted to be friends, but, god Dean, I can't express in words how you threw a wrench in that system… I'm scared, Dean. I'm scared of what could happen, I'm scared of my heart racing every time I get near you, and I was scared of what you would do if you found out," Cas laughed. Dean sat there pondering.

"That's unfair, Cas," Dean said, returning his gaze back to the wall, "cause I'm terrified. I'm terrified out of my wits right now. I'm terrified of losing you, and if that made you uncomfortable back there, forget it. We can go back to how it was, just you and me and our group of ragtag friends," Dean had felt like the world was lifted off his shoulders, to be able to get that out in the open, for Cas to actually hear him. Dean loosened up slightly, sagging to the floor a little more. Cas stared at him for a few more moments before sighing and returning his gaze to the wall, also returning his head to Dean's shoulder.

"I don't want to forget it," Cas said simply. Dean reached for Cas' hand and held it gingerly, rubbing his scabbed knuckles. Cas returned the favor and held Dean's hand, firmly squeezing it.

00000

Jo: We have Monday off!

Dean: We do?

Jo: Labor Day!

Dean: Ah, that's right…

Jo: The Annual Labor Day festival is on Sunday, are you going to show up? The Ragtags thought of doing our own things for most of the day and then meeting up at the amusement park for rides and fireworks.

Dean: Sounds good…

Dean: I have something to tell you…

Dean hesitant to write in the next thing. A few minutes later Jo texted him back.

Jo: Yes?

Dean: Cas and I are going out… I think…

Jo: What?! Details! Please!

Dean told her what had happened in the last few hours. Cas' getting beaten up, the kiss, and the talk.

Dean: We didn't specify if we were going out, but he didn't say anything that he was against going out.

Jo: I feel so cliché saying this, but…

Jo: I've always wanted a gay best friend! ;)

Dean: I'm not gay!

Dean: I just happen to like someone who's a guy.

Jo: Right ;)

Dean: Jo!

Jo: I know, I know! I'm just messing with you. Have you told anyone else yet? Pam? Your Mom? Sam?

Dean sat there, rereading the question a couple of times. He hadn't thought about that. His mom never really cared about that type of stuff, nor did Pam. He was sure his dad wasn't going to be happy, and Sam… Oh Sam, his kid brother always looked up to him. What would he think? Would he be grossed out? Fine with it? Shun his brother for his life? Dean typed the next message out slowly:

Dean: No…

Dean: I don't think it's a good idea right now, maybe wait a little bit and let people figure out on their own? Or possibly see where this goes?

Jo took a moment to reply.

Jo: Sounds good, Chestnut. If you need anything, I'm here for you.

Dean: Thanks, Harvey :*

Dean turned and looked at Cas, who was passed out on his bed. He smiled slightly and got up, grabbing one of his throw blankets and covering Cas. He sat down next to where Cas was sleeping and chuckled slightly.

I can't believe this is happening.

000000

A/N: Yikes, a little dramatic there, huh? I'm looking at you Dean and Cas!


	7. Confrontation- Day 26

Dean woke up, he was still in his sitting position, he groaned and stretched. His back aching and both of his legs asleep. He slowly stood and shuffled to the bedroom door, turning to see that Cas was still passed out on his bed. He smiled to himself and headed downstairs. He flicked on the kitchen lights and saw a note on the table.

Dean,

Saw you two asleep, so I left you alone. There are sandwiches made in the fridge for you when you guys get up.

~Mom XOXO

Dean smiled down at the note and hobbled over to the fridge, upon opening it, Dean saw a plentiful assortment of sandwiches made. He felt a little guilty that his mother made this much food for them, but his stomach couldn't care less. It growled loudly. He grabbed the plate of sandwiches and ate one of them. He grabbed a few water glasses, filled them with water, and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen for Cas. He juggled the plate of sandwiches, water glasses, and pills up the stairs and into his room.

He set the glasses down with a rather loud thunk and accidentally woke up Cas, who jerked himself awake. Dean winced.

"I'm sorry… sandwich?" He held the plate of sandwiches out to Cas, who looked a little bewildered. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the sandwiches down in between them.

"After you eat some, I brought some painkillers up and something to drink," Dean gestured to the nightstand. Cas looked over and nodded slightly, dark circles lining his eyes. He grabbed a sandwich and slowly began eating it.

"What time is it?" Cas asked, his voice raspy. Dean rolled on his side and peered at the alarm clock that sat across the room.

"Uh, half past two…" Dean squinted to read the clock.

"In the morning?" Cas yelped, frantically searching for something.

"What're you looking for?" Dean asked.

"My phone!" Cas whisper shouted. Dean hopped up and helped searched for it, he saw it sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Found it," Dean grabbed it and handed it to Cas, who snatched it out of his hand. Cas sighed loudly and calmed down a little.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Not allowed to be out on Friday's, remember?" He said simply, "I figured I was dead meat when I got home, but Gabriel is covering for me…" He picked up a sandwich and began nibbling at it. Dean's heart wanted to explode. Cas' bedhead was the cutest thing ever, his hair sticking up in all different directions and the way he nibbled at his sandwich made Dean want to melt.

Cas' POV:

"What?" Cas asked. Dean didn't even flinch, not caring that Cas caught him staring.

"Nothing, just thinking about how cute you are…" Dean smiled smugly. Cas made a loud gulping noise and blushed slightly.

"Right, uh…" He frowned, "about last night… er… a couple hours ago… I think we should be friends. Like you suggested…" Cas finished his first sandwich. He cautiously glanced up at Dean who had the saddest look on his face. It made Cas' heart wrench, he jerked his gaze away and grabbed another sandwich.

"Okay," Dean said, Cas felt something stab through his heart, he wanted this, but hearing Dean accept made him feel sick. "On one condition, though…" Dean said. Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean and set the sandwich down.

"Yes?" Cas asked as he began to wring his hands.

"You tell me why," Dean said, staring deep into Cas' eyes. Cas frowned slightly.

"Excuse me?" He asked for clarification.

"You tell me why you want to be friends, if you do, then I'll gladly return to being friends with you, if you don't then you'll be stuck knowing that you will always hold my heart in your hands," Dean said. Cas frowned, he sat there for a moment, going through different reasonings, but one stuck out the most: Dean deserved to know because Dean took care of Cas, he brought him into his friend's group with no hesitation or mockery, and Cas liked Dean. A lot.

"O-okay," Cas started shakily, "I-You, you remember that I came from New York, right? Well, something happened. I-I, ah, I was caught being with another guy. My whole family is super religious, and all thought it was the end of the world and my uncle thought I would tarnish the families name… So, he basically removed me from civilization and placed me here, in hopes of nobody finding out about my "disorder" so they basically could abandon me here…" Cas swallowed hard, "I-I like you, a lot, Dean. You've always been here for me, you accepted me and brought me in, and you're still talking to me, even though you know what I actually am… and I'm grateful for that. You're my favorite person, but… I don't want to hurt you, I don't want your family turning their backs on you like mine did… and even though they don't love me, I don't want to disappoint my family any more than I already have…" Cas felt good to let his heart speak for once instead of his brain. To be able to confide with someone and know they'd never twist his words or use them against him.

Dean sat there for a long while. He stared at the floor, grinding his teeth, and occasionally squinting his eyes.

"You can hate me after I say this, you can call me selfish, you can do whatever you want, but I say fuck it, Cas. Fuck what your family thinks, hell, fuck what my family will think, fuck what anybody will think! Cas, I like you too, a lot, and unfortunately for you… nothing will ever change that," Dean turned to stare at Cas, whose eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"Dean, don't say that… You don't know anything about me…" Cas stated, wiping his eyes. Dean frowned at him.

"What's your favorite color?" Dean asked. Cas looked up at him confused.

"Uh, green…" He said. Dean nodded.

"What's your favorite food?" Dean asked. Cas just looked at him, "well?" He asked.

"Um, che-cheeseburgers," Cas stated. Dean nodded once again.

"What music do you like?" Dean asked.

"Classic rock," Cas replied. Dean smirked.

"Classic rock, I agree, good choice," He winked at Cas, who began blushing.

"Do you shower at night or in the morning?" Dean asked. Cas coughed up the bit of sandwich he was chewing.

"Do I what?" He coughed, grabbing the water and drinking some.

"You heard me. Night or morning?" Dean asked again.

"Depends on the type of day I've had," Cas said.

"Do you prefer coffee or tea?" Dean asked.

"Depends on what time of day it is, but I'd have to go with tea…" Cas smiled slightly.

"If you had to pick, what's a better classic movie: Star Wars or Indiana Jones?"

"Wh-what are you doing, Dean?" He asked, "what's up with all the questions?"

"I'm getting to know you," He said simply. Cas frowned.

"Dean, I-" Cas was cut off.

"My favorite color is blue, I love me some pie, I enjoy kicking back and listening to classic rock, I shower at night because nothing helps me unwind better than taking a hot shower before going to bed, I love coffee, probably a little too much, and I love Indiana Jones. He was my role model as a kid. Professor by day, archaeologist by night," Dean smiled to himself. Cas felt his cheeks warm up some and his heart began to patter.

"Dean, please…" Cas was cut off again.

"Like I said, Cas, call me selfish or whatever you want, but everything you say only makes me fall harder for you…" Dean confessed. Cas felt tears stream down his face. Dean frowned and crawled over to Cas, who was now hiding his face in his sleeves.

"Oh, Cas… I'm sorry…" Dean frowned, "I didn't mean to make you cry…" Dean grabbed one of Cas' arms a moved it from his face and began wiping the tears away. Cas shook his head.

"I-I'm fine, it's just… That made me so happy…" Cas smiled. He saw Dean tear up a little bit. Cas thought with his heart instead of his brain and he wrapped his arms around Dean, who quickly returned the embrace.

"I might be making the biggest mistake of my life, but I don't care," Cas cried. "Dean, I want to be with you…" Dean tightened his embrace.

"As do I," He replied, smiling into Cas' shoulder.

000000

A/N: You'll have to forgive the sappiness of this chapter... I was listening to Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling Love" while writing this chapter...


	8. The Date- Day 27

"Eh," Dean said into the mirror, tossing a shirt aside.

"Too formal," he said, tossing another shirt aside.

He sighed, he'd been doing this for more than half an hour… picking out an outfit for his first date? Outing? With Cas. They were going to dinner, then the amusement park to meet up with the rest of the group, and then go see the fireworks at sunset. He'd never been like this before, when it came to choosing an outfit, usually he'd throw on whatever clean shirt and a pair of pants he could find, but tonight... Something about tonight irked Dean too, at least, put some effort into what he was going to wear.

After another half an hour of being picky with his outfits, he settled on a plain shirt, some jeans, and combat boots. Not too formal, not to slobby. He combed his hair for the millionth time, something he rarely did, decided combed hair wasn't for him and scruffled it back up. He felt his heart racing, in his mind he was going on a date with Cas. They hadn't established it as one and he didn't want to overhype himself, but he desperately wanted it to be one. They planned it so Dean would pick up Cas around six, so naturally, Dean started getting ready at three. He glanced at the clock and saw it was only five. He sighed and decided picking on his brother would help pass the time.

He peeked into Sam's open bedroom door and saw the boy doing the exact same thing he was doing. Flinging t-shirts left and right, messing with his hair, and just looking panicked.

"Oh ho ho, who's the lucky girl?" Sam jumped and turned to see Dean flopping on his clothe littered bed. Sam blushed slightly.

"Wh-what do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam feigned ignorance. Dean raised an eyebrow at him and Sam caved instantly.

"Just some girl on the robotics team…" Sam's face fell smitten.

"Oh, a fellow nerd then?" Dean joked. Sam snapped out of his trance.

"She's not a nerd! She-she's, she's amazing. She's really smart, super beautiful, and she smells like vanilla," Sam fell back into his trance. Dean raised a quizzical eyebrow at him this time.

"Does she know you exist?" He asked. Sam frowned.

"Ye-yeah, but she's always hanging out with my friend Brady…" Sam stated sadly, discarding the shirt he was holding and he plopped down on his office chair, rubbing his temples with his hands.

"What's her name?" Dean asked, reaching over and patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Jes-Jessica, Jessica Moore," He said embarrassed.

"Are you meeting with her tonight or try to impress her from a distance?" Dean asked. Sam smiled.

"I'm meeting up with her, actually Brady set me and her up for tonight," Sam blushed.

"Hey, this Brady kid doesn't seem so bad," Dean winked at his brother, who gave him a small smile, "wait… If you're seeing her tonight, shouldn't you be happy and not so... mopey?" Dean looked at his brother confused.

"I've never been able to hold a conversation with her, I always get too embarrassed or flustered and end up running away like a little girl… and now I'm acting like a girl even more by being picky with what I'm gonna wear or how I look!" Sam complained. Dean felt his brothers pain as he had just gone through that not even half an hour ago.

"That's not being a "girl", it shows that you care. I think she'd be much happier walking around with someone who looks fly instead of someone who looks like they just rolled out of a garbage can," Dean explained, "and on the topic of talking to her, talk about something you're both into. I mean you're both in robotics club, right?" Sam nodded, "then, talk about the robotics club and then begin to branch out to other things. Ask about what she likes, tell her about Indiana Jones and why she needs to watch it! Think of something, and, well, the hardest part is already done! She's going out with you somewhere! Dude, if she didn't like you at least a little, then she wouldn't have agreed to hang out with you," Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder, he smirked at Dean.

"Y-you really think so?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"Hell yeah, dude!" Dean exclaimed, "just be yourself, and if she doesn't like that or you, then it's her loss! So put on some clothes, brush your teeth, and go knock the socks off that girl!"

Sam's confidence seemed to have raised considerably. He nodded at his brother and began to put an outfit together. Dean took this as his ticket to leave and let his brother do his work. He glanced at his phone and saw it was five forty-five. He collected his things and headed out.

"Bye, mom!" He called out before exiting. He hopped in his car and put in his mixtape of classic rock songs. The first one that came on was "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC, he jammed to it and arrived at the corner he was supposed to pick it Cas ten minutes later. Cas was sitting on the curb, reading a book, he glanced up and smiled when he saw Dean pull up.

"Aw man, I thought I was doing good by showing up five minutes early…" Dean frowned as Cas climbed in.

"It's okay, I was only sitting out there for maybe five minutes," He turned and smiled at Dean. Dean smiled back and gave Cas a confused look.

"You wear glasses?" He asked. Cas nodded.

"Yeah, I usually wear contacts, but I thought I'd go all natural today…" He blushed slightly.

"I like them, you should wear them more often," Dean commented as he drove to the diner.

00000

"Heya, boys! How can I help ya?" A middle-aged woman asked as the boys entered the restaurant.

"Hey, Ellen! Table for two, please," Dean replied. She smiled and led them to a booth in the back, setting out utensils and menus for them.

"The cheeseburgers here are pretty good," Dean smiled at Cas, who immediately snapped his menu shut.

"I'll hold you to your word then," He said, staring at Dean. Dean stared back, smiling a big goofy grin at Cas, who started laughing.

"What was that look for?" He asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to see if it'd make you smile, I now have my answer," Dean winked. Cas sighed, but couldn't help but smirk.

They made small talk, ordered their food, had some more small talk, ate their food (Dean was correct, Cas thought the cheeseburgers were pretty good), and had even more small talk.

"Wait, now don't take this as me complaining or anything, but isn't your uncle pretty strict? What changed?" Dean asked. Cas sipped some of his beverage (cherry cola, his favorite).

"He isn't in town the weekend," He said simply. Dean grinned at him.

"Ooo, we've got a bad boy, don't we?" He joked.

Cas was about to reply with a snide remark, but Ellen came up.

"Any desserts for you two?" She asked, collecting the empty dishes off the table. Cas looked Dean in the eye, who was perusing the back of the menu.

"Even though a milkshake is more suitable for this weather, I'd like a slice of apple pie, please," Dean said.

"I'll it split with him," Cas said, Ellen, smiled and wrote the order down.

"So, pie…" Cas began, "what makes pie your preferred food?"

"Aw, man. Where do I begin? My mom, well, she makes the best pies ever and whenever I was sick, she'd make me a pie. This is gonna sound cheesy, but I like you, so I'm gonna tell you anyways… whenever I eat pie, it makes me feel like everything is gonna be alright like something bad could happen, but it won't be something I can't handle," Dean said, gazing out of the window. Cas just stared at him and smiled.

"What an interesting thought," he said, also gazing out of the window.

A few minutes later, a huge slice of pie was set on the table, followed by the clank of a Reddi-Wip can.

"You two enjoy," Ellen smiled and walked off.

Dean took no time digging in, he slathered the top with whip cream and went to town. He soon realized that he probably shouldn't be porking out when he's on a date, but he Cas just sat there observing him.

"Uh," He chuckled nervously, "y-you want any?" He asked. Cas laughed and got a forkful of pie, eating it while chewing slowly.

"It's pretty good," he teased. Dean frowned slightly and ate slower.

As they neared the end of the pie, Cas reached out and used his thumb to get some whipped cream off of Dean's chin and promptly licked it off, giving Dean a mixture of puppy eyes and a somewhat seductive gaze. Dean felt his heart stop and his face heat up. Cas threw a couple dollar bills down, got up, and began walking out. Dean sat dazed for a moment, before fumbling with his wallet and doing the same.

Cas was already waiting by the car by the time Dean left the restaurant. He looked at Cas, who was looking at his fingernails.

"Well, aren't we leaving?" Cas smirked. Dean smiled and shook his head slightly. They hopped in the car and headed for the amusement park. The time was seven-thirty, so by the time they got there, it was already lit up like a neighborhood during Christmas time.

"We're supposed to meet the group at seven forty-five and the fireworks start at nine-thirty," Dean read from his phone. They had entered the fairgrounds, which was already littered with people and the smell of fresh popcorn wafted over the place like a rain cloud.

"Hey! Chestnut!" Dean heard from somewhere, "over by the lamp post!" He turned and saw Jo waving her arms around like a maniac. He grabbed Cas' hand and led him through the small crowd that was in front of them.

"Hey, lovebirds," She winked at Dean and hugged Cas. Cas blushed.

"Sh-she knows?" He asked, a hint of worry in his tone, "how many people did you tell?"

"Just her, but she's cool. Apparently, she was shipping us before we even knew we had feelings for each other," Dean looked over at Jo, who was smiling coyly back. Cas chuckled slightly.

"You take care of my chestnut, you hear me?" She said to Cas, Dean scoffed, but Cas nodded and gave her another hug.

"Where is everyone else?" Dean asked, glancing at his phone. Seven forty-six.

"Oh, I guess Pam didn't tell you, we're now meeting up for the fireworks, so have fun at meet us at Lawrence Field by nine!" She smiled.

"Then why are you just standing there? You could've texted me that we had a change of plans," Dean said. She was quiet for a moment.

"Actually, I'm meeting someone here," She smiled at Dean.

"Oh, do I get to know who?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at her. She chuckled.

"Nope! Now get out of here and have fun!" She shoved Dean.

"You too," Dean smiled and headed away with Cas.

They first hit up the merry-go-round, Dean thought it was a bit childish, but there was a spinning compartment that one could choose to ride in and he thought that was pretty fun. Next was the American Scream Machine, well, Kansas' version of it. Dean loved roller coasters, but Cas was rather reluctant and clung to Dean's arm the entire ride. After some cotton candy and lemonade, the boys made their way to the game section of the fair. Tossing rings, water guns, and Dean's personal favorite: test your strength. He embarrassed himself the first couple of times by swinging a little too aimlessly, but eventually got it on the nose and sent the piece of metal all the way to the bell.

"What you do want?" The game vendor asked. Dean turned to look at Cas, who was eyeing a stuffed bear in a faux leather jacket. Dean pointed to it and as soon as he received it, he handed it to Cas who stared at it for a moment, before embarrassedly taking it.

"I didn't actually want the bear," Cas said after a while, "but thank you, I think I'll name him Chestnut," He gave Dean a wink who scoffed.

"Okay, Nokia," He said passively.

"Hey, the jokes on you, I actually kind of like that," Cas grabbed Dean's hand as they continued to chow down on some more cotton candy.

"You're okay with this?" Dean asked, gesturing down to their interlocked hands.

"Ye-yeah, I figured after yesterday... I don't care about anyone finding out and that I am who I am, and nothing can change that... Ar-are you okay with this?" He asked.

"Of course," Dean smiled, "I mean you're my boyfriend, aren't you?" Cas stopped for a moment, surprising Dean.

"Ye-yeah," Cas said, "I am."

They continued to walk around, hand-in-hand, and occasionally riding a couple rides. They were waiting in line for the Ferris wheel when the color from Cas' face drained.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked. Cas wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Ah, no-nothing," He stated, "I'm fine," he kept nervously glancing in a certain direction. Dean followed where he was looking at and saw a group of people, maybe four or five, standing a few feet away from them. Dean recognized them as the school's football players. Dean saw some their faces were littered with bruises and busted lips. Dean felt something explode in the back of his head. He turned to face Cas who was already shaking his head.

"Are those the g-" Cas cut him off.

"Dean, please, it's already over with," Cas said panicked. He pulled at Dean to keep him from going under the wait line tape and starting something. "Please, Dean, I don't want to cause a scene or ruin our night, we're better than they are!" Cas raised his voice. Dean stopped for a moment, a mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Please, it's alright, like I said, I didn't go down without a fight," he gestured to the group. He was right, Cas looked like he got away with next-to-nothing compared to how they looked. Dean chuckled slightly.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," He stated. Cas gave him a small smile.

They made their way onto the Ferris wheel, making a couple loops around when Cas stood up and gazed at the fair beneath them. Dean stood next to them.

"Let's see if we can find Jo and her partner from up here," Dean joked. Cas smiled and turned to look up at Dean, who was still looking down at the crowd.

"Dean?" Cas asked quietly, Dean looked down at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I-I kiss you?"

Dean responded by wrapping his arms around Cas, pulling him in and colliding their mouths together. It caught Cas off guard, but not for long. He raked his hands through Dean's hair, grabbing at it and dragging his hands down the back of his head. Dean's hands immediately went to Cas' hips, using his thumbs to make circular motions on the balls of his hips, trailing his hands from his hips to the small of his back, somehow pulling him even closer when there was already no room in between them. Cas pulled away for air, and Dean used this opportunity to mark his neck, sucking and biting different areas. Cas moaned gently and begun kissing Dean's forehead.

"Cas?" Dean said breathlessly, "As much as I hate to say this, the ride is coming to an end," Cas looked out the window and saw they were the next ones off.

"R-right, of course," Cas said, fixing his glasses and straightening his shirt out. Dean looked over at him and smiled. Cas extended his hand out and Dean took it.

000000

A/N: Kissy, kissy, smoochy, smoochy ;) Sorry for the long ass chapter, I had so much I wanted to write. Hope y'all enjoy :)


	9. Fireworks- Day 27

Dean couldn't help but steal a glance at Cas every so often as he drove them to the field, Cas claimed he was taking a "quick nap", but Dean could hear him snoring softly. He looked over one last time and saw, clutched in Cas' arms, the bear Dean had won for him. Dean smiled to himself and turned on the radio, his mixtape playing softly "Love Grows" by Edison Lighthouse.

00000

"Cas?" Dean shuffled Cas slightly. He stirred but didn't wake up. "Cas, we're here."

Cas opened his eyes slightly when Dean leaned in for a kiss.

"What do you think you're doing to a poor, sleeping boy?" Cas asked smugly. Dean smacked his shoulder slightly.

"Waking my prince up with a true love's kiss," Dean winked, helping Cas out of the car. He looked around.

"Wow, there's a lot more people here than I thought there would be…" Cas said after doing a quick sweep of the field. Around them was a plentiful amount of families sitting on blankets doing various things.

"Yep," Dean nodded, looking around, "it's the designated spot in Lawrence for viewing fireworks," Dean grabbed Cas' hand and led him into the field, searching for their friends.

"Hey, isn't that Sam?" Cas asked pointing over a group of people. Dean followed Cas' finger to his kid brother sitting next to a rather cute girl, who he assumed was Jess, Gabriel, Brady, and another girl he didn't know. It was dark enough were Dean couldn't see the defined details of them, but light enough to see that it was in fact, Sam. He watched them for a little bit and began to turn away when he saw Jess lean over and kiss Sam on the cheek.

"Oh, yes! Atta boy, Sam!" Dean whisper-shouted, Cas chuckled, and they continued their search.

"Hey guys," Dean said as soon as he found the group.

"Hey, Chestnut," Jo smiled, patting the ground next to her, "we were beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Dean and Cas sat down next to her. Pam and Ash were fooling with a stargazing app on their phones, Crowley was also occupied on his phone, and there was new boy Dean had never seen before.

"Guys, this is Adam, he works at the diner with mom and me," Jo introduced. Dean felt his big brother protectiveness coming over him.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Dean," Adam smiled, extending his hand to Dean, who grabbed it firmly and gave it a couple quick shakes, "I've heard a lot about you," Adam winced slightly as he pulled his hand away from Dean and went to shake Cas'.

"I'm Castiel," Cas smiled.

"I'm only going to preface this once, you lay your hand on her once, it's game over for you," Dean stated. Jo scoffed, and Adam nodded his head quickly.

"O-of course, I wouldn't ever dream about doing such a thing," Adam quickly said back. Dean nodded as if he approved.

"Please, excuse him, he's got a complex," Jo rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, "I'm just watching over you!" Jo patted his back.

"I know you are, Chestnut, I know you are," She smiled.

Pam turned and saw the boys.

"Ah, you're here!" She smiled and grabbed a plastic bag that was lying next to her, "I guess it means we can finally whip out these bad boys." She pulled a couple dozen boxes of sparklers out of the bag.

"Ah, man, I haven't played with these things in forever," Dean smiled, grabbing one of the boxes. He popped open one of the boxes and handed one to each of the group members. Pam pulled out a mosquito repelling candle and lit it.

"Have at it, guys!" She said, dipping her sparkler into the flame. Everyone followed suit. They all jumped up and started running around, jumping and spelling things out with the light from the sparkler. Dean was playing with his when he looked over and saw Cas dancing with Jo and spelling out 'Ragtags' with her. Dean actually followed through with what he always wished he could do. He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of Cas dancing. He fooled around with his sparkler some but mostly watched Cas. Cas caught him looking at him, so Cas took his sparkler and wrote out:

I ❤️ U

Dean was about to write something back when a firework lighted the night sky. Cas whipped his head around and saw purple and blue streams fill the sky. Dean saw Cas sit down, so he sat behind him and pulled him into an embrace so Cas was leaning up against him. Dean kissed the top of his head tenderly. The bursts from the fireworks illuminated his features perfectly, Dean kept wondering how one could be so beautiful. Cas leaned his head back, gazing into Dean's eyes. Dean smiled down at him and ruffled his hair slightly. Cas rolled over and laid against Dean, leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips.

"We, uh, we could go back to the Impala…" Dean said, he felt Cas smile against his clavicle. Cas used his finger to trace Dean's sternum.

"We could, but what about our friends and the fireworks?" Cas said coyly. Dean felt himself chuckle slightly.

"They'll be here when we get back," Dean said.

"If we get back," Cas said, standing up. No one paid much attention to him, as they were all focused on the fireworks or their own partners. Cas started walking away and Dean followed shortly after. Cas was leaned up against the car, Dean felt something erupt from the pit of his stomach, he unlocked the car, grabbed Cas, and fell into the back seat, pulling Cas with him while skillfully closing the door with his foot. He had his back flush with the seat and Cas was straddling him. Dean couldn't tell what was louder, the eruptions of the fireworks outside or the pounding of their hearts. He didn't wait another second before wrapping his arms around Cas' neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Dean raked his hands through Cas' hair and up and down his back. Cas broke the kiss and began to work his way down Dean's jawline to his shoulder, biting and sucking as his pleased.

Dean let him do as he pleased for a couple moments, before he grabbed Cas' waist and flipped him over, leaving Dean in the dominant position. He sat up and removed his jacket, flinging it into the front. Dean leaned down and connected their lips again, pushing his tongue through and taking over Cas' mouth. Cas moaned and dug his fingers into Dean's back while also clawing his lower back and coming up to grip his shoulders.

This continued for a while and ended with them both shirtless and cuddling in the back. No words were needed to be spoken when they both agreed that it was too early to go any further than second base. Though that didn't stop them from releasing their pent-up hormones, both their shoulders and upper torso were littered with bite marks and bruises.

"Cas, I may be a fool for saying this so soon, but… I love you," Dean said, planting a kiss on his forehead. Cas nodded.

"I'll admit, you're a fool, but I think the timing is perfect," Cas gazed up at Dean, "I love you, too."

"Yo-you could come back to my place," Dean suggested, "not to do anything specific, but I'd hate myself if I let you get away from me tonight," Dean quickly stated. Cas laughed.

"Hmm, what a tempting offer," Cas said, sitting up, looking down at Dean, who was giving him puppy dog eyes, "what about asking your parents? What about clothing and toiletries?" Cas asked, teasing Dean.

"Are you kidding? My mom loves you and dad wouldn't care… and we're well equipped for a guest of any sorts… so what do you say" Dean asked, sitting up as well, brushing Cas' bangs out of his eyes, before leaning in to kiss Cas.

"Yes," Cas breathed out, he felt Dean smile against his lips.

00000

"Here's a t-shirt and some boxers, I've set out a toothbrush and a towel in my bathroom if you want to shower," Dean said, handing Cas his clothing.

They exchanged a few words and Cas decided a shower would be nice and headed off. Dean laid on his bed that he would soon be sharing with his boyfriend, who was currently naked in his bathroom. He felt his heart racing.

In a quick effort to relieve the tension, he headed to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for him and Cas. The house was empty. Sam was still out, and his parent probably went out to do something by themselves for once.

When Dean returned to his room, Cas was laying on his bed in the clothes he'd been given. He was playing on his phone.

"Hot chocolate?" Dean asked, raising a mug to Cas.

"Sure," Cas gingerly took the mug from Dean's hand and began slowly sipping at it.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a sec," Dean headed into the bathroom and cleaned up quickly.

When he finished, he came out to see Cas already asleep. He smiled, turned on the fan, and crawled into bed as well. He scooted into Cas, who shuffled slightly backward, and they fell asleep in each other's arm.

00000

A/N: Another fluff chapter, but waht can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.


	10. The Party- Day 41

"A party?" Dean asked. Jo nodded, scrolling through her phone.

"House party… The whole school is invited… Crowley wanted to celebrate for a good shipment this month," Pam explained, grabbing Jo's coffee and taking a sip.

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there, Pam, midterms are coming up and I've gotten no sleep the last few nights…" Jo said, pulling her coffee closer to her. Pam frowned.

"Where's Cas?" Pam asked. Dean sighed.

"He volunteered to help our religious studies teacher grade tests, so he went early," Dean sighed, also scrolling through his phone.

"Where's Ash?" He asked.

"Computer tech stuff, the school was having problems and he volunteered to help…" Pam stated, "so, when were you gonna tell me that you and Cas were a thing?"

Dean nearly toppled out of his chair, his gaze shot over to Jo.

"Jo!" He snapped. She held her hands up defensively.

"Wasn't me!" She snapped back. Pam laughed.

"So, it is true…" Pam said, winking at Jo, who laughed slightly, "chill out, dude, no judgment coming from here, besides, I've always wanted a gay best friend!" She nudged him playfully.

"That's what I said!" Jo fist bumped Pam.

"I'm not gay!" Dean said defensively, "I just happen to like a guy…"

Pam smiled at him.

"Like I said, dude, chill. I think you guys were made for each other, he's calm and mysterious and you're hot-head and rash, besides… it's about time you moved on from-" Pam was cut off.

"Don't," Dean snapped. Pam nodded and frowned

Dean grumbled slightly and began to say something else, but the bell rung. He flipped them off and headed to his next class.

Jo: Party?

Dean: When is it?

Jo: This Saturday 8'o clock. Ask Cas if he wants to come ;)

00000

"So, your uncle is out of town again this week?" Dean asked as Cas climbed into his car. Cas chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Nah, Gab is covering me, right now I'm at your house "studying for midterms"," Cas said. They pulled away from the curb and towards Crowley's place.

"You ever been to a party before?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head.

"Not unless you mean confirmation parties or baptisms?" Cas gave him a small smile.

"Right, religious stuff, sorry… I keep forgetting…" Dean stated, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, babe, I don't like talking about it much anyway," Cas reached out and rubbed Dean's shoulder.

They arrived about twenty minutes later, Crowley's front yard was already littered with shoes, beer bottles, and partygoers, and loud music was blasting from the inside.

"Damn, I guess the entire school decided to show up," Dean observed as he relentlessly tried to find a parking spot. They found one a couple blocks away and entered through the open front door of Crowley's house when they arrived. Cas already looked uncomfortable and clung to Dean's arm as Dean tried to look for his group of friends.

He spotted them out back by the pool.

"Hey guys," Jo said as they walked up, Adam was next to her playing some game on his phone and Pam and Ash were making out on a sofa a few feet away from them. "Beer?" She asked gesturing to the cooler next to her.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said, cracking on open as soon as it was handed to him. "You drink?" He asked Cas, who shook his head.

"Well, we all start somewhere," Jo said, throwing him a can. Cas clumsily grabbed it and cracked it open and slowly began sipping its contents. He recoiled slightly.

"Bitter," He said disapprovingly. Dean and Jo laughed.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to," Dean said. Cas shook his head.

"Nah, I mean, you only live once, right?" Cas took another swig of his beer, trying to hold back a grimace.

"Alright, Nokia," Dean said cheerfully.

00000

"Impromptu game of flippy cups!" Jo said happily. Everyone had ingested a couple drinks at this point and had a slight buzz.

"Flippy cups?" Cas asked. Jo nodded.

"It's a simple game, there will be five shots of vodka in front of each person's cup, followed by the actual party cup filled with beer. Your goal is to down all five shots, chug the beer, and flip the cup before the other person does. When you finish and successfully flip the cup, then, and only then, can the person next to you begin to drink and attempt to flip their cup," Jo explained, filling the cups and shot glasses with their respective liquor.

"I'm still confused…" Cas said.

"That's alright, we'll put you at the end, so you can see what's supposed to happen," Jo said finishing the placement of the glasses.

"Alright," Jo clapped her hands, "I say significant others are versus each other, so Adam and I, Crowley and Meg, Pam and Ash, and Cas and Dean," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Meg cheered, already high out of her wits.

"Okay, the chant for this is: boat races, boat races, let's drink a cup, boat races, boat race, let's get fucked up!" Jo said, doing the chant and slamming her cup on the table. Dean cracked his knuckles. Cas stared deeply into his eyes.

"You're on," Cas smirked and cocked his head to the side a bit.

Jo finished before Adam, Crowley fumbled a bit and Meg passed him, Ash and Pam finished at the same time, and as soon as Ash's cup was flipped, Dean grabbed his shot glasses and down them, he finished his beer, but saw that Cas had already flipped his cup. He stared dumbfounded at Cas and turned to see the others with the same looks on their faces.

"Damn, Cas," Crowley chuckled, "remind me to never do shots with you!"

"We won!" Pam cheered, "great job, Cas!"

Cas smiled sheepishly and turned to face Dean with the same smug look on his face. Dean shrugged slightly and smirked back.

"Since I won, my prize is a dance on the dance floor," Cas jerked his head in the direction of the living room, which was cluttered with people and bursting with loud music.

"As the loser, I will gladly join you," Dean said, "but, I don't dance…"

"Well tonight, you will!" Cas smiled, grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him onto the "dance floor". Cas began bobbing his head and swaying his hips to the music, twisting and twirling about.

Dean stood there admiring his boyfriend dancing in the dimly lit room, backing off slightly. Cas noticed this and stopped.

"Come on, Chestnut!" He yelled over the music. Dean smiled and shook his head. Cas nodded and grabbed both of Dean's hands, pulling him back into the fray.

"Like this!" Cas shouted, placing Dean's hands on his hips as he began grinding on him gently.

Holy fuck… Where does this kid learn this stuff?

Dean laughed and turned Cas back around, placing his hands on the small of his back and swaying him to the music, Cas had to plant his hands-on Dean's shoulders to stay upright. They did that for a little bit when Twist Sister's "We're Not Gonna Take It" on. Cas squealed with delight.

"This is my favorite!" He clapped. The room turned into a rager and everyone clumped into the center, pumping their fists, singing along, and jumping up and down. Cas was pulled away from Dean, joining the rest of the people. Dean didn't mind, he had to use the bathroom anyways. He backed out and went in search of a bathroom.

After relieving himself, Dean set out to find Cas but found a hand of someone placed on his shoulder. He turned to see her. Lisa Braeden. Dean's first and last girlfriend.

"Dean," she said breathlessly. Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and broke out into a cold sweat.

"Lisa," he gritted his teeth. She looked deathly pale, she was about to say something when she collapsed into him. He held her up, unsure what to do.

He ended up hauling her into an empty bedroom and locking the door.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, heading to the joint bathroom. Filling a cup with cold water and grabbing a couple towels.

"I think, I think someone slipped me something," she panted. She didn't look good. Dean gritted his teeth and began dabbing her sweat-drench forehead with a soaked towel.

"You never learn, do you?" He chuckled slightly, recalling some old memories.

"I know, I know," She chuckled lightly, "always watch the drink be poured…" She stared sadly at him.

She reached up and grabbed his hand that was placing a damp towel on her forehead. Dean tensed and felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Oh, Dean," She said, "I'm so sorry… I treated you like crap and… It's a low move for me, but… give me another chance. We can go back to the way things were… you and me," she said drunkenly as she sat up and slowly moved her lips toward his.

00000

Cas finished dancing and turned hopelessly to find Dean. He wandered the dance floor slightly and the borders but didn't see him. He pulled his phone and sent out a text to Dean, still looking around.

"Did you hear?" Cas overheard some people talk as he sat out by the pool. It had been about an hour since he'd sent the first text to Dean. After sending him five messages and calling him a couple of times without getting a response, he gave up and decided to sit and wait. He couldn't find his other friends and had sent them a couple texts as well, but he got no responses either.

"What?" Cas turned to see two girls talking and scrolling through their phones. Cas recognized them from the cheerleading squad.

"I saw Dean and Lisa head into a room by themselves," A blonde girl said.

"Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden?" A brunette asked.

"Yeah, turns out she's been trying to get him back… I guess her efforts were a success…" The blonde girl said. The brunette snickered.

"I thought he was dating that creep, Casteel…" The brunette obviously had to mispronounce his name. Cas felt his heart sink.

"Nah, it's obvious he's leading him on… I mean, Dean Winchester dating a guy? Yeah, right…" The blonde girl scoffed. The brunette nodded, and they headed off back inside. Cas sat there, a mixture of anger and sadness brewing inside him. A part of him told him that Dean really did love him, one couldn't possibly fake the experiences he and Dean had shared, but then again, Dean was too good looking to even give Cas a chance and actually like him back as a suitable partner, let alone give him the time of day to be his friend.

The unanswered texts and absence of Dean helped Cas make up his mind. He was at a party with as much alcohol as he wanted to consume. He headed into the house and didn't look back.

00000

Dean placed his palm to Lisa's mouth just before it touched his. Dean stood up and raked a hand through his hair.

"You just don't get it, do you? Me and you, Lisa, we're over," Dean stated. Lisa sat there dumbfounded. He felt his blood boil.

"Don't take my kindness for granted or as an ulterior motive, I want nothing to do with you ever again, I've moved on," Dean frowned, placing the towels and glass down on the nightstand.

"Moved on?" She scoffed, "so, are the rumors true then? You're dating that creep, Castiel?" She moved to get up but slipped back onto the bed. Dean didn't move to help her.

"That's rich coming from you, "creep", really? Castiel is a million times better a person than you are, and even if it was slightly true, I'd take a creep over a bitch any day…" Dean headed to the door.

"It's not right, Dean! He can't give you anything that a woman can! Please, Dean, come back to me. I promise I'll make it right…" She said.

Dean was facing the door, his hand gripped the doorknob, he turned to her once more before opening it, "do us both a favor, and never show your pathetic and pitiful face to me ever again," Dean slammed the door behind him and headed downstairs. He pulled out his phone to call Cas and saw that he missed five messages from Cas and some missed phone calls.

"Shit," He muttered under his breath. He sent Cas a message back and spotted Jo at the bottom of the steps. She was currently making out with Adam, but Dean was worried. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Cas?" He asked. Jo thought for a moment.

"No, I thought he was with you…" She said breathlessly, "sorry, but I'm kind of busy right now, maybe check by the pool?" She said hopefully.

"Right, sorry," Dean frowned. Dean turned and headed toward the outside when he heard a roar of cheers and applause. He followed the noise and saw in the center of Crowley's quite massive kitchen, a crowd formed around the kitchen table chanting and clapping their hands.

Dean couldn't see over the crowd that well, so he tapped the shoulder of the nearest person. A redhead girl turned around.

"Oh, hey Dean," It was Charlie, a girl from one of his classes, "what's up?"

"What's going on?" He asked, gesturing to the center of the crowd.

"Get this, that new kid, Novak, I think it was, is going up against Crowley in a drinking contest! Boy lemme tell you, that kid can down some alcohol!" She turned away and began cheering again.

Dean muttered a curse word under his breath and began his excursion through the crowd. Once he had gotten up to the front, sure enough, Cas was their downing shot after of shot of what appeared to be whiskey. Cas finished his last shot and raised his hands, the crowd cheered even louder. Dean saw that Crowley was about eight shots behind Cas. Cas began swaying and plummeted to the ground. Dean rushed forward and caught Cas before he face-planted. The crowd cheer even louder at the fiasco.

"Cas?" Dean asked, moving the boys' bangs from his eyes while still trying to support him, "Cas? Cas, you okay?" Dean began worrying. He saw Cas open his eyes slightly, but he remained mostly unresponsive.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to go," Dean said, hoisting Cas up, wrapping one of Cas' arms around his shoulders and dragging him out of the kitchen, the crowd began to boo but gave little-to-no thought to them as another contestant took the spotlight. Dean hauled Cas out of the house to his car.

"Wait… I'm not down yesh…" Cas slurred. Dean placed Cas in the front seat and kneeled in front of his.

"Cas," Dean began tapping his face lightly, "Cas, what happened?" Cas opened his eyes and turned sluggishly to see Dean, his eyes shown with anger.

"You!" Cas shouted, "I trussed you! I gave you my heart, Dean, and then you had to go and fuck Lisa…" Cas began, his words barely understandable.

"Fuck Lisa? What? Cas-" Dean was cut off by Cas.

"I heard from the cheerleaders that she wanted you back and that you were in a room alone…" Cas said, starting to cry. It clicked for Dean as soon as Cas finished that statement.

"Wait, wait, Cas, it's not what you think, its-" Cas cut him off again.

"I don't wanna hear it! Now, take me home before I-" Cas leaned out of the car, falling on his hands and knees, and promptly threw up the last hour of alcohol he'd consumed. Dean got up and held Cas up slightly, rubbing his back as he cried and threw up.

Cas finished up in a few minutes, crying and saying incomprehensible things.

"Cas," Dean said, turning Cas over in his arms so that he was slumped in Dean's lap, "come on, get in the car... I'll explain everything when your back in your right mind..." Dean replaced Cas, who fell asleep instantly, in the front seat, hopped in himself and drove them to his place.

00000

A/N: Chapter 10 already...

I want to give a big thank you to all my favorites and followers, you all make me so happy and motivate me to keep writing. I hope you continue to keep reading and enjoying my fanfiction!


End file.
